


Looking Through a Glass Onion

by IGotAHoleInMePocket



Series: YS and Beatles cartoon crossover nonsense [1]
Category: The Beatles (Band), The Beatles (Cartoon), Yellow Submarine (1968)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cartoon Physics, Crossover, Fluff, Friendship, Hijinks & Shenanigans, I mean they are the beatles so, Multi, Other, References to Drugs, References to the Beatles, To ensue ;), meeting yourself is werid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25030168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGotAHoleInMePocket/pseuds/IGotAHoleInMePocket
Summary: In all the adventures of the Beatles’ life (Aliens, marrying a vampire, crazed fangirls) Ringo pulling a tacky, brightly hued yellow submarine out of the ocean with nothing but a fishing pole and the assumption that he just had a really big fish shouldn’t be very weird, just something to add to the list of the “normal bizarre” their life was full of. Yet, the real kicker about this submarine was that aboard was evidently them, the Beatles themselves.
Relationships: The Beatles & The Beatles
Series: YS and Beatles cartoon crossover nonsense [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812610
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Looking Through a Glass Onion

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [On the Other Side of the Glass Onion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24750556) by [hiraeyeths](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiraeyeths/pseuds/hiraeyeths). 



> Hello there!! You might remember the og glass onion fic i made :D This is a reboot of that!! Same idea different plot, All of the motivation and plot i had for the original is sadly dead and gone, but there is a super rad fanfiction by Hiraeyeth that has the same plot!! go check that out :D

In all the adventures of the Beatles’ life (Aliens, marrying a vampire, crazed fangirls) Ringo pulling a tacky, brightly hued yellow submarine out of the ocean with nothing but a fishing pole and the assumption that he just had a _really_ big fish shouldn’t be very weird, just something to add to the list of the “normal bizarre” their life was full of. Yet, the real kicker about this submarine was that aboard was evidently _them_ , _the Beatles_ _themselves_. (Plus some weird looking fluffy thing?)

The other beatles clothes were gaudy and their facial hair more pronounced, but still obviously the beatles. Same names, same  _ voices.  _ Very uncanny to say the least. 

Also  _ very _ awkward. (What are you supposed to even say to yourself?)

Well actually hadn’t gotten to that stage yet, of talking to them. The... _ other  _ Beatles were discussing something about how they took a wrong turn at the sea of science? And some fella named Jeremy apparently, oh! And also this place called Pepperland! 

Honestly they might have been a little S-T-O-N-E-D (It’s a kids show yelled the censors), they certainly looked the part. 

Although high or not it didn’t change the fact that their submarine was wrecked and that there were now  _ two  _ pairs of Beatles running amuck. 

(Oh the chaos this would make) 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to hit me up on tumblr at @today-pepperland-goes-blue


End file.
